


Of Smiles Unknown

by sirsquidfish_thefirst



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, God these two are adorable, Hoopervan, Vamplock, boy Sally you sure do like teeth or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsquidfish_thefirst/pseuds/sirsquidfish_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the four or five years that Sally's known Molly, she still hadn't learned everything there is to know about the little pathologist.</p>
<p>  Sally knows that she likes cats, the color of seafoam, loud jumpers but soft voices, and, for some reason, sci-fi novels over romance novels (not that it was a bad choice, but Sally preferred the trashy love stories that she could buy for relatively cheap).</p>
<p>  However, she had never seen Molly show her teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Smiles Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I've posted anything. Apologies. I promise I have a few fics in the works, it's just been taking a while (both because of my schedule and my kind of extreme procrastination). I've been thinking about updating Mouse Trap (that dusty ol' thing, sitting in the back of Ao3 and sulking quietly), and I've already started to plan out a rather extensive case fic. More on that later.  
> For now, please enjoy these two adorable darlings. I've recently became fond of Hoopervan, so what better than to write a fic?  
> Unbetaed and unBritpicked. All mistakes are mine. I don't own BBC Sherlock or any of its characters. Enjoy!

In the four or five years that Sally's known Molly, she still hadn't learned everything there is to know about the little pathologist.

Sally knows that she likes cats, the color of seafoam, loud jumpers but soft voices, and, for some reason, sci-fi novels over romance novels (not that it was a bad choice, but Sally preferred the trashy love stories that she could buy for relatively cheap).

However, she had never seen Molly show her teeth.

In her staff photos, she doesn't even lift her lips into that brilliant smile that Sally rather enjoys seeing. Her smiles are tight-lipped and nervous, and oddly enough, Molly can even manage to speak without showing more than a glint of her pearly whites.

It's strange, certainly. It's also made Sally wonder a bit about Molly's past. In the few times Sally's spoken to Molly, the poor girl is too flustered to even say much more than rambling incoherencies. 

Hah. Made sense; Sally's quite the picturesque figure.

From those few words of Molly's... _graceful_ way of speaking, Sally only gleaned information about Molly's job and the bodies currently in her possession, their status (miraculously, still dead), and how she came by them. Intriguing, if one was into rather grotesque images of that sort. Sally didn't much like seeing the intestines ripped out of a corpse, or seeing the assorted bloated body parts of a man that had been trapped in a room full of bees.

Molly also seemed to be rather clumsy anywhere and everywhere she went, but if it was the lab or the morgue, her steps were more calculated, her expression steady, and her actions well-planned and focused. They were her home, her being, and she'd be damned if she spilt hydrochloric acid or slit a vein the wrong way and not care too terribly much about it.

In other words, in the morgue and in the lab Molly Hooper was much more confident. Sally could see it in her eyes as she slid a knife and pinched some tweezers to get to her end goal. 

Maybe her little quirks were irritating and troublesome to the outsider, but Sally found them adorable. God, _Molly_ was adorable. 

Sally bet that her teeth were just as cute. That sounded weird, but since Sally was eager to really see them, then it really wasn't strange to her. 

By god, she was going to see those teeth.

Why was she obsessed with teeth? Probably for the same reason that the sky is blue.

Because she can. Really isn't why the sky is blue, but the analogy worked somewhat.

Outright asking Molly to see her teeth would a) most likely scare the hell out of Molly and weird her out, causing her to never speak to Sally again, and b) also make Sally uncomfortable. That just really wasn't how she worked. Charming her would definitely be effective: warm her up, tease her a bit, ask her to dinner...perhaps not that last part, but it was certainly in the question if Molly agreed and wasn't turned off by Sally in the end.

So that was what Sally did on Friday. She dressed up from ratty jeans and a t-shirt to slightly nicer jeans and a blouse, topped by a cardigan. Perfect outfit for wooing a pathologist, she thought.

By the time Sally had reached Bart's, it was midday, so she brought two cups of chicken soup (the noodles were always soggy, and the chicken...well, who knew what the chicken _actually_ was) from the cafe. Surely Molly was hungry by then. She felt a little silly, almost as if she was asking Molly to a date, which was ridiculous; she obviously didn't think of Molly in _that_ way. Not much. Maybe a little more than the normal person.

God damn it.

The detective sergeant sighed, irritated, making the woman who was busy clicking away at her phone in front of the elevator doors glance up momentarily. It was bad enough that Sally had a weird freaking obsession with Molly's teeth; she didn't need to fess up to the fact that she " _liked_ liked" Molly, as children gleefully call it.

_Technically, you've already confessed_ , said a tiny voice in the back of her skull. Sally chose to ignore it.

Side-stepping the woman who obviously had no desire or intention of moving out of Sally's way, she maneuvered her way from the lift to make her careful way to the lab. The soup, no matter how inedible it looked or was, wasn't going to be spilled. The janitors had a hard enough time cleaning up after all of the dolts, anyways.

When Sally entered the lab, it took a moment for her to adjust to the darker lighting. At first, she couldn't see Molly and assumed that she was in the morgue (she felt a little upset about that, because that meant less time to herself and Molly to eat and chat) and was about to turn to leave when Molly's melodious voice tinkled from a corner of the lab.

"Sherlock, if you're back asking for brain samples, I swear I won't hesitate to kick your...oh! Hello, Sally!" The pathologist smiled nervously, lips pressed together tightly, as if holding back a particularly dirty phrase or juicy secret. "What brings you here to my dark abode?"

"I'm not going to argue about the fact that it's _dark_ certainly." Sally shivered and pulled her cardigan tighter around herself. "It's quite chilly, too." The blinds were drawn as well, she noticed, but she kept her mouth shut about that.

That remark pulled a giggle from Molly. Sally rather liked that and hoped to hear more similar to it soon. "No, really. You rarely visit me during working hours unless it's really important, like a case or an emergency cocktail party," she hummed. She set the scalpel down on the counter and leant against it, facing Sally. "Go on. Work can't stay at bay forever."

Sally held up the cups of lukewarm soup. "Lunch? Thought you'd be hungry. Well, I'm hungry, anyways."

Molly's lips curved upwards in a gentle smile, and she peeled off her gloves before pushing a stool over for Sally to sit on. She sat on the other one, and Sally carefully passed her a spoon and a bowl.

"What is it today? Looks like it came from the pits of hell."

"Chicken soup. It's always disgusting, but the salad looked worse. Eugh, I should've just went out and gotten Thai."

The girls shared a giggle before tentatively trying the mush. It wasn't terribly gross, so they both decided it best to just eat and get it over with. They lapsed into silence, and since Sally couldn't stand such a heavy, taxing thing, she ventured out with words into the depths.

"So what's been going on with you lately, Mols?"

The pathologist stirred her soup half-heartedly, and she shrugged slightly. "Work. Lots of it," she mumbled. 

"You know what I mean. No, what's been going _on_? How's family? How's Toby? Any particularly gorgeous suitor you've set your eyes on, or have they made the first move already?" Sally's waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Molly's laugh made Sally's heart soar.

"Family's fine. Well, what's left of it, anyways. Most of them are dead; have been for a long time." She winced at her own words, realizing how dark they sounded. "Too much, my bad. Toby's alright, a cat as usual, thank god. Nah, still pretty lonely," she sighed. Then, seeing the rather sad look on Sally's face, she nudged her friend with her elbow lightly. "You keep my company well enough, I suppose."

"That's rude. You _suppose_?" Sally teased, her smile stretching her lips nearly from ear to ear. This was too much fun.

"Sally, don't get me started on you, darling. Oh!" Molly's expression lightened considerably. "I've started renovating my flat! That ugly shade of brown on the walls was driving me nuts."

Sally laughed softly. "I could come and help, if you'd like," she offered.

Molly considered this, then she replied slowly, "You really don't have to, I'll be able to manage on my own...probably. Actually," she said quickly, "I'd love it if you came and helped me. Even tonight would be wonderful, if you don't mind."

"Nothing's on my schedule for tonight."

"Good! Looking forward to it. I don't have much food at my flat, so if you want to buy takeout and bring it with you, then I'll pay you back. Yes, I'm asking you to buy food for you _and_ me. Burn me at the stake." Molly suddenly winced, and Sally swore that she gagged before spitting something into a napkin she had procured from her workstation. "Did they put _garlic_ in that?" She asked. Her voice sounded borderline panicky.

Sally glanced down into the cup of soup in surprise and confusion. Sure enough, little white bits (more like big curdled-milk looking chunks) floated about in the broth. "Oh god, are you allergic to it? Do I need to call down for some medication and a qualified doctor?" Sally also began to panic. Great, her wooing had wound up with Molly having an allergic reaction.

She watched as Molly fumbled with a bottle of water and drained it in ten seconds flat. Her eyes were watery, but other than that, at least she looked fine. "I'm...okay. Garlic just...yeah, I'm practically allergic to it. Makes eating a little duller without the flavor, but...y'know. You get used to it," she panted, waving away Sally's frantic apologies. "I'll be alright."

Sally relaxed minutely. "So...still up for me coming over tonight?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Don't be ridiculous; of course I do." Molly must've seen the look of guilt on Sally's face, because she reached out and gently placed a hand on Sally's cheek. "Hey. Stop that. It's not your fault that they put garlic in the soup. I don't blame you. Didn't even know that they used that fancy of an ingredient in their...food," she crooned.

Sally beamed before gathering up their trash (and uneaten, lukewarm sludge). "So...I'll see you later?" She winked at the pathologist, and she was happy to see a blush cover her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

As Sally sauntered out of the lab, Molly's voice followed her. "Don't forget the food, and make sure that there isn't any garlic in it, damn it!"

Sally laughed gleefully.  
~*~  
"Jeez, Mols, looks like a bomb went off in here." The sergeant glanced around the flat in surprise. White drop cloths covered the furniture in the living room and were bunched together in the center of the room, and more of the material lined the floors against the walls, which were bare of any pictures or decorations. Oddly enough, that was the only room that was in that condition, as far as Sally could tell. Molly merely shrugged when approached about the matter.

"Can't focus on more than one thing at a time. It's...a little overwhelming," she explained, bending over to refill a tray with a lighter navy blue paint. The color suited her well.

"Ah." She leant against one of the unpainted walls, chewing on some pad thai thoughtfully. "How long ago did you get home?" 

"About an hour ago."

"You've been painting since then?"

"Well, yeah. What else am I supposed to do whenever you're taking so long to get the food?" Sally glanced up in surprise and scowled playfully at Molly's barely suppressed giggles. "Just teasing. What'd you bring?"

Sally nudged the bag of food over to Molly with her foot. "Why don't you look?" She shot back through a mouthful of food. Toby found that time to be the most convenient to slink in, stare at the visitor, raise his back's hair and hiss, then shoot out of the room at speeds that Sally was mildly jealous of. Already scared the cat, that's excellent.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to talk with food in your mouth?" Molly questioned, shaking her head and tittering as she sat the paintbrush down to rummage through the food.

"Nah. She gave up after about three times of telling me to 'act like a lady', whatever that means," Sally grumbled. When she finally finished her food (much, _much_ better than the cafeteria's own), Sally wriggled into an old ratty shirt and took up Molly's job of painting the wall she had occupied before. Behind her, Molly sat and watched, and Sally could feel her eyes on her back as she moved the paintbrush back and forth, as Molly had done.

"You should pull your hair back more often, it looks nice," the pathologist said quietly.

Sally hid her smile by sharing it with the floor instead. "I only do it when I'm working or I'm hot." 

"But you don't pull it back all of the time, Donovan."

Sally glanced back and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Were you just flirting with me?" She asked, slightly baffled. Molly was suddenly invested in her rice.

She sighed. "I think you should put your hair down more often, perhaps braid it. Your hair would look lovely with a plait," Sally advised.

"Have you ever painted before?" Molly's exasperated tone made Sally grin to herself.

"Yeah, 'course."

"Doesn't look like it. You're missing spots _everywhere_."

"I haven't much practice, leave me alone."

Molly was over at her side in a flash, body pressed up against her own. Her hand wrapped around Sally's wrist that had the brush while the other wrapped almost timidly around Sally's waist. Oh. _Oh_. 

"See, you do a back and forth movement, not as jerky as before...yeah, there you go." Molly's voice caressed Sally's ear, her breath brushing against her neck. Molly's hand was guiding the brush carefully along the wall, turning the ugly shade of oak into a beautiful blue color. Sally swallowed hard. She felt as if Molly was doing this on purpose, driving her mad with her scent and proximity, and oh god, was her hand stroking her side now?!

"Should've taken art lessons with you. I flunked _art_ when I was thirteen. How can one even manage to flunk _art class_?" was all she could manage, a bit breathlessly. 

She glanced over in time to see Molly let loose a laugh, head falling backwards.

Then Molly realized her mistake, and she was suddenly stepping backwards, fear in her wide eyes. Her hands clamped over her mouth, almost as if in shame. Her cheeks burned a bright red.

But the damage had already been done. The paintbrush clattered to the floor, forgotten.

It was silent for a long while, but Sally, always the conversationalist, said in dumbfoundedness, "You have fangs."

Indeed, the pathologist had fangs. She had seen the canines glinting in the light of the room. Thought to be a trick of the light at first, but no, they had definitely been fangs.

Molly turned suddenly as if to shield herself from Sally. "It was nice seeing you, Sally, and thanks for the help, but you have to go. _Now_." Her tone left no room for arguing, but Sally was going to have none of it.

She cautioned a step closer, and the pathologist tensed. "Molly. Look at me," she said slowly.

When the woman refused, Sally braved a touch to her wrist. Molly shrank away, as if she had been stung. "Are you...a vampire?"

Odd words, definitely, but they were the truth, Sally found, as Molly nodded shakily. She ever so slowly turned to face Sally, eyes trained on the floor.

"How long have you been alive?"

Molly audibly gulped. "Um...I think...a couple of centuries?" She mumbled. Sally whistled lowly, and Molly glanced up sharply, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"No disrespect meant here, dear," she added quickly. "Just...trying to take it all in."

"Take as much time as you need," Molly said bitterly. She sat down miserably on one of the covered up couches. She then moaned in agony. "Go ahead, turn me into the police. I don't even care anymore. No use in hiding it if one of my closest friends has found out, huh?"

_So that's why Molly never smiles and shows teeth_ , Sally though idly. Awkwardly, she made her way over to Molly and sat beside her, tapping her hands on her legs. "I'm not going to turn you in," she said at length.

"There's a lot of money over vampires' heads right now. You could quit your job and live a life of fullness just by the money the government could give to you," Molly mumbled.

That took Sally by surprise. "There's more vampires?" She inquired.

Molly looked as if she was going to retort with a particularly scathing comment, but she held back, bless her. "Yes, there's more vampires. No, we're not blood-sucking maniacs who steal virgins from their beds in the middle of the night and drain them dry. We do have a thirst for blood, but it's very easy to control by what substitutes we have researched and used. I'm rather prone to coconut water myself, but since I work at the hospital for so much time and never take any time for myself, they...supply me with bags of blood that are willingly donated. I never, ever drink them unless I have the downright need to, like when it's a full moon."

"It's a full moon tonight," Sally said in a small voice.

Molly paused then muttered a curse underneath her breath. "Well, shit. Sally, you really should leave, I—"

"No. I still have questions that need answered. What about the garlic incident?"

"Ah." Molly looked slightly sheepish. "Contrary to popular belief, vampires aren't actually fought off by garlic. I'm literally allergic to garlic. Can't kill me, but it makes my throat itch and my eyes tear up. A bottle of water helps stabilize the garlic before it gets any worse. It sucks having food that's pretty tasteless, but at least my breath won't stink," she rambled, giving a nervous giggle and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You're so cute." Sally reached up to cup Molly's cheek, and the pathologist froze up, eyes widening in shock. "Bet you'd look cuter without any clothes on, though."

"A-are you really flirting at a time like this?" Molly whispered quickly. Sally could barely see the tips of her teeth poking from her mouth into her bottom lip, and for some reason, that made her shiver.

"Yes, I am. Payback at the best of times, yes?" Sally backed her against the arm of the sofa, kissing along her jaw tenderly. The quietest whimper bubbled from Molly. Damn, she wanted to hear more of that.

"That's...not how the saying goes," Molly panted as Sally nibbled at her neck.

"Oh, really?"

Molly made a frustrated noise and flipped them over. In response, Sally laughed in glee. "Something about the cold, but I can't bother to remember. God, Sally, you're driving me mad, always have, from day one, you have..." Her lips pressed against her insistently, then, and Sally kissed back gladly. The tips of Molly's fangs prodded against Sally's bottom lip lightly.

"Guess this means I have a vampire girlfriend, then?" Sally giggled. She suddenly gasped and moaned as Molly's hands traveled up her stomach, lightly ghosting over her breasts. The pathologist was nuzzling her neck and smiling against it.

"That was way too cheesy, darling. Please never say that again."

"Vampire girlfriend," Sally repeated stubbornly, a hand curling against Molly's cinnamon tresses with a sigh of pleasure.

Molly either ignored her or didn't hear her, because she didn't reply to it.

She was, however, rocking against Sally rather deliciously. "Another reason why you should put up your beautiful hair, more, Sally," Molly breathed into her ear, voice pitched low and sensual.

Her teeth scraped against the skin lightly. "You have quite a gorgeous neck." 

She felt as if she were floating. "Oh, god, yes," Sally barely breathed, shuddering slightly.

Molly's soft giggle was all Sally registered before sharp teeth sank into her neck.


End file.
